Die Wurzel allen Übels
Die Wurzel allen Übels ist die zwölfte Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 7. Inhalt Teil 1 Die Mane 6 machen gerade ein Picknick am Rande des Everfree Forest, da stürmt plötzlich Zecora mit zwei Timberwölfen an den Hacken vorbei. Nach dem die Biester verscheucht sind fällt auf das aus dem Wald Unmengen Ranken wuchern. Die haben auch Zecora aus ihrem Haus gejagt dann sind ihr die Wölfe übern Weg gelaufen. Da die Ranken auch schon Ponyville überwuchern wird Schnell eine Nachricht an Prinzessin Celestia geschickt. Die antwortet das alle Städte am Everfree Forest ähnliches berichten, überall schießen Ranken und Bäume hervor, Das Grünzeug ist sogar schon auf den Weg nach Canterlot und sie ist mit ihrer Schwester gerade unabkömmlich. Celestia beauftragt Twilight damit in den Everfree Forest zu gehen und das Herz des Waldes zu finden. Selbst Zecora kann sich keinen Reim darauf machen was das sein soll. Rainbow Dash kennt eine Gruselgeschichte in der es heißt dass das Herz ein Dämon mit Hörnern und Hufen sein soll, acht Ponys hoch. Die Story kennt Pinkie auch und steuert bei das der Dämon Ponys den Schönheitsfleck abbeißt. Aber Bange machen gilt nicht da sie Order von Celestia haben. Zecora soll in Ponyville bleiben und sehen was sie tun kann, die Mane 6 machen sich auf die Suche. Nach dem man die Rankenbarriere überwunden hat stehen sie einer ganzen Monsterkompanie gegenüber die angreift. Die Mane 6 schaffen es gerade noch eine Barrikade aus Bäumen aufzustellen an der die Tiere nicht vorbeikommen. Für Twilight ist klar das irgendwer sie irgendwie verärgert hat. Da hören die Ponys jemanden. Es ist ein junger Rehbock mit Holzfässchen um den Hals, der irgendwie betrübt wirkt. Das Reh stellt sich als Brambel vor und steht den Ponys misstrauisch gegenüber. Bramble will das die Ponys den Wald sofort verlassen da ihre Anwesenheit dem Herz des Waldes nicht gefallen wird. Damit haben die Mane 6 eine heiße Spur und bitten Brambel sie zu dem Herz zu bringen. Aber erst als sie Celestia erwähnen geht’s los, Fragen sollen sie sich fürs Herz aufheben. Unterwegs kommen sie an einen tiefen Abgrund an dem es kein Vorbei gibt. Kurzerhand wirft Twilight mit Magie einen Baum als Brücke darüber. Da flippt Bramble aus. Er macht den Ponys klar das Bäume nicht einfach Bäume sind sondern auch die Heimat vieler Tiere die jetzt alle umziehen dürften wen er es nicht in Ordnung bringen könnte. Mit einem Elixier aus seinem Fass lässt Bramble Ranken sprießen die den Baum wieder aufrichten und eine Brücke bilden. Die Mane 6 sind total Baff das ein Reh so eine Magie wirken kann. Da taucht ein weiteres Reh namens Blackthorn auf das erklärt das die Magie der Rehe derer der Tränke der Zebras ähnelt. Blackthorn ist eigentlich gekommen weil ein Vöglein, mit denen die Rehe reden können, dem Herz des Waldes gezwitschert hat das Bramble Gäste mit bringt und er sie das letzte Wegessstück eskortieren soll. Twilight ist inzwischen aufgefallen das die Ranken die Brambel hat wachsen lassen genauso aussehen wie die die sich gerade in Equestria breit machen. Dann kommen sie in Thicket der Waldstadt der Rehe an. Da sieht Bramble seinen Vater das Herz des Waldes. Es stellt sich heraus das es sich um König Aspen, den Herrscher der Rehe handelt, der eine Herz förmige Flasche bei sich hat. Er erkennt Twilight, Celestia hat sie in Gesprächen mit ihm erwähnt und will das die Ponys sofort wieder gehen. Die weigern sich da sie erst noch wissen müssen was mit den Bäumen los ist die ihre Heimat zerstören. Darauf meint Aspen das Ponys eine Goldenen Regel gebrochen haben aber die Mane 6 haben keinen Schimmer wovon er redet. Brambel meint das sie sich ja mal anhören können was sie zu sagen haben. Aspen stimmt zu und führt alle nach Thicket. Auf dem Weg erzählt er dass der Eveerfree Forest ein sehr empfindliches Ökosystem ist und alle die dort leben diese Land zum Überleben brauchen. Aber seit kurzem schwindet der Wald in einem alarmierenden Tempo. Die Ressourcen werden Knapp und alle geraten in Panik. Die Rehe haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den Wald aufzuforsten und gesund zu halten. Aber die Umstände zwingen sie zu einem aggressiven vorgehen. Aspen führt die Ponys zu einem Balkon von dem aus sie sehen können das Bauarbeiter, Minotauren und Ponys den Wald roden, für einen Vergnügungspark. Twilight ist Fassungslos. Auf ihre Frage ob Celestia davon weiß antwortet Aspen das er zwar viele Botenvögel schickte aber nie eine Antwort bekommen hat. Die Mane 6 wollen mal mit den Arbeitern reden, Aber Aspen macht ihnen keine großen Hoffnungen. Da er auch schon mit dem Bauleiter Gesprochen hat, aber nur auf taube Ohren stieß, zu allem Überfluss hat die Baustelle den Boden irgendwie so unfruchtbar gemacht das nicht mal die Tränke der Rehe mehr darauf wirken. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchen es die Freundinnen. Doch als der Verantwortliche Well-To-Do, ein Minotaurus das Wort Prinzessin hört versucht er sie von seinem Projekt dem Spaß-Spaß-Land zu überzeugen und für die Werbung einzuspannen. Twilights Einwand das er viele Leben ruiniert perlen einfach ab, da für Well der Fortschritt nicht aufzuhalten ist, Erst recht nicht wenn es ihm Bits in die Kasse spült. Nicht einmal Twiligts Machtwort beeindruckt ihn und er lässt die Mane 6 raus werfen. Sollte sich Twilight das mit der Unterstützung anders überlegen soll sie sich unter anderem an seinen Assistenten Jargon wenden. Niedergeschlagenheit macht sich breit. Aber Twilight lässt nicht Locker, Fortschrit ist zwar wichtig aber er sollte nicht Rücksichtslos sein. Als sie zurückkehren kann Aspen schon an ihren Gesichtern ablesen das sie keinen Erfolg hatten. Also werden die Rehe weitermachen den Wald in andere Richtungen zu erweitern und denkt das die Ponys besser heim gehen sollten. Doch die Mane 6 weichen nicht und sichern zu alles zu tun den Rehen zu helfen. Aspen ist skeptisch, Twilight versichert ihm genau zu spüren das es falsch ist was Well tut und das Celestia wohl nicht weiß was vorgeht sonst hätte sie schon längst eingegriffen. Um sicherzugehen Schicken sie ihr eine Nachricht. Unterdessen sind in Canterlot die Königlichen Schwestern schon ganz in das Problem verwickelt. Teil 2: Flower-Power Canterlot ist komplett überwuchert von Ranken und die haben die königlichen Schwestern außer Gefecht gesetzt. Auch in Ponyville sieht es auch nicht viel besser aus. Nichtmal Zecora kann was gegen die Pflanzen unternehmen. Unterdessen Probiert Brambel an der Baustelle von Spaß-Spaß-Land eine Wuchsformel aus, ohne Erfolg. Kurz darauf halten in Thicket die Mane 6 mit den Rehen Kriegsrat. Aspen hat wegen der Baustelle schon Dutzende Botenvögel zu Celestia, die Twilight schreibt von nichts zu wissen, geschickt. Was keiner der Anwesenden ahnt, sie alle wurden von Jargon abgefangen. Die Lage ist schwierig da Well-To-Do nicht von seinen Bauplänen abrücken will. Rainbow überlegt schon ob sie ihn nicht einfach machen lassen sollen. Doch Applejack wirft ein das es kein Garantie gibt das er dann aufhört und nicht irgendwo neuen Müll hinklotzt. Zu allem Überfluss bekommen die Rehe auf dem Boden der Baustelle nichts mehr zum Wachsen und müssen zum überleben den Wald in andere Richtungen ausdehnen. Da reden mit Well nichts bringt versuchen die Ponys es mit einem friedlichen Protest. Leider schiebt Jargon sie mit einem Bulldozer ab. Jetzt geht Twilight mit Pinkie und Spike noch mal zu Well und sagt ihm klip und klar das sie ihre Unterstützung zurückzieht und allen Ponys rät das selbe zu machen, doch das Stört ihn nicht weiter. Während Twilight sich wundert merkt sie das das Büro voll mit Merchandisekrempel mit ihrem Konterfei ist. Well hat inzwischen ein neues Parkmaskottchen kreiert, Prinzessin Twilight Sporkle. Laut Wells Rechrtsverdrehern besteht so keine Ähnlichkeit mit der echten Twilight, der fast der Schönheitsfleck abfällt und hat grünes Licht gegeben. Und während Well ihnen erklärt das eine Zielgruppenumfrage ergab das Ponys auf Prinzessinnen-Schnickschnack und Biogetränke abfahren, von denen Bereits Tonnenweise angeliefert wurde wirft er die Drei mit seinem Smoothie im hohen bogen raus. Damit ist für Rainbow und Applejack das Fass voll. Auch Aspen denkt das der aggressive Weg hier der richtige ist. Aber damit ist für ihn die Beteiligung der Ponys abgeschlossen, da sie seines Erachtens nach ihr Unvermögen bestens bewiesen haben. Aber er lässt sie sich noch in Thicket für die Heimreise ausruhen. In der Nacht sind Rainbow und Spike noch wach und grübeln was sie tun können da bemerken sie das sich Brambel raus schleicht. Er geht zu der Baustelle wo er entdeckt das der Bio-Smoothie auf dem Boden was wachsen lässt. Da wird er von Well und Jargon geschnappt. Rainbow würde am liebsten das Büro zu stürmen doch kann Spike sie überzeugen Hilfe zu hohlen. Sie kommen kurz vor den Gaunern an. Well hat nämlich ein Angebot für Aspen. Erstens die Waldbewohner betreten nicht mehr die Baustelle. Zweitens möchte er Aspen als das neue Gesicht von Spaß-Spaß-Land. Eine neue Umfrage ergab das Ponys süße Tiere noch mehr lieben als Prinzessinnen. Sollte Aspen sich weigern wird Brambel das neue Gesicht. Well und Jargon haben ihn gezwungen einen Arbeitsvertrag zu unterschreiben. Um seinen Sohn zu retten unterschreibt Aspen Zähne knirschend. Well und Jargon tauschen seine Flasche gegen Zaumzeug und lassen noch ein Vertagskopie da ehe sie gehen. Erst als sie weg sind konnte man Blackthorn wecken. Etwas später hat man ihm ins Bild gesetzt und Twilight erklärt das laut dem Abkommen: Asper zusichert, das weder er als Anführer noch seine Untertanen zurückschlagen werden und er im Park gut aussehen soll bis dieser nicht mehr steht. Da kommt Blackthorn ein Gedanke. ER wird in Aspens Abwesenheit regieren und da er kein Abkommen unterzeichnet hat kann, wo ihm alle Möglichkeiten die Sache im guten zu klären ausgeschöpft scheinen, zum Gegenangriff geblasen werden. Blackthorn schickt Twilight Applejack, Fluttershy und Spike los sämtliche Riesenmonster zusammen zu trommeln, mit Fluttershy ein Leichtes. Unterdessen schleichen sich Rarity, Rainbow und Pinkie auf die Baustelle um Aspen, der für Well den Hampelmann machen muss, bescheid zu sagen. Allerdings werden sie von Jargon belauscht der Well warnt. Der aber macht sich mit seiner Armee von Bulldozern auf Abruf keine Sorgen. Die Truppen beziehen Aufstellung, es scheint auf einen Frontalzusammenstoß raus zu laufen. Da stößt ein Baukran eines von den Smoothiemix-Fässeren um und schwupps wächst da was. Das bringt Bramble auf eine Idee. Da taucht Well-To-Do mit Aspen im Schleptau auf der mit einer Ansprache klar stellt das ihm die ganze Natur egal ist und für ihn nur Geld zählt. Er droht jeden fertig zu machen der ihm es ihm weg nehmen will. Also sollen sie sich an die Veränderung gewöhnen. Obendrauf bietet er an das wen die Feindseligkeiten eingestellt werden alle am Eröffnungstag nur den halben Eintrit zahlen müssen dazu gibt Gutschein für Aspen-Puppen und einen kleinen Smoothie. Blackthorn gibt das Angriffssignal, doch inzwischen wurde der Plan geändert. Statt auf die Bauten stürzen sich die Waldbewohner auf die Smoothie-Fässer. Durch den Mix wächst in Windeseile ein ganzer Urwald auf der Baustelle der alles bisher errichtet abreist. Während Well seiner Geldmaschine nachtrauert macht Blackthorn Aspen los. Well-To-Do schwört mit mehr Bulldozern zurückzukehren. Aspen gibt ihn recht das er ihn wohl nicht davon abhalten kann, aber die Hydra die noch nichts zu fressen hatte ... Jetzt da der Everfree Forest wiederhergestellt ist gelobt Aspen den Mane 6 persönlich die Ranken und Bäume zurückzuholen. Da wittert Pinkie Jargons Rasierwasser und setzt eine Gorilla auf ihn an der ihm eine Flugstunde spendiert. Langsam normalisiert sich die Lage in Ponyville und mit Hilfe der Rehe geht das Aufräumen zügig Voran. Da trudelt Prinzessin Celestia ein, auch in Canterlot regeln sich die Dinge langsam wieder ein. Sie entschuldigt sich gerade bei Aspen das sie keine Ahnung hatte was mit Well los war da stößt Pinkie mit einer Bitte dazu. Sie findet dass das Abenteuer es verdient hat in einem Buntglasfenster festgehalten zu werden und hat auch schon einen Entwurf. Celestia kann ihre Bitte nicht abschlagen und bald steht das neue Fenster in Canterlot. Es zeigt Pinkie in Rüstung mit Kuchen Dachs und Smoothiemix in einem Achterbahnwagen in den Kampf zieht. Luna ist dafür das es in Celestias Badezimmer kommt. Die meint am besten wäre es das Fenster als Präsent dem Kristall-Königreich zu schicken. Shining Armor wird seine Freude dran haben. ---- Spaß-Spaß-Land-Ein Bonuszweiseiter Das Bild zeigt eine Blaupause vom geplanten Park mit vielen Notizen Well-To-Dos dazu. ---- Im Hydra Bauch-Ein Bonuszweiseiter In der Hydra macht sich Well-To-Do daran den dortigen Immobilienmarkt zu übernehmen und versucht einem Jackerlop eine Eigentumswohnung im Magen anzudrehen. Anspielungen * Seite 18 Panel 2: Well-To-Do erwähnt den Heuropa-Park. Das ist eine Anspielung auf den Europa-Park. Trivia *Die Bonusseiten Spaß-Spaß-Land und Im Hydra Bauch sind eigentlich Unbetitelt. Die hier verwendeten sind provisorisch und dienen Verwaltungszwecken. *Well-To-Do nennt einen Jakcerlop fälschlicher weise einen Wolpertinger. Das sind deutsche Fabelwesen aus Bayern. Navboxen en:The Root of the Problem Kategorie:Comics